Summer's Storm War
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Kuzco sat down annoyed and frustrated without a word, holding his head in his hands looking down at the desk. He knew everyone was probably staring at him they have been the moment he spoke up. They were all probably thinking he was angry about the whole situation going on outside the Inca Empire, that was only half true but this was something else entirely...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set during Emperor's New School, set around when Kuzco shared a room with Pacha's kids and the beginning of summer vacation, story will have some similarities to Mulan and Anastasia, maybe even a few other films.

_Italics: Thoughts/flashbacks_

_**Bold/Italics: Flashback quotes**_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Hope you all enjoy!

**Summer's Storm War**

**Chspter 1: A Storm Is Coming**

"_**That young boy is not fit to be emperor!" **_

"_**He has no honor, no wisdom, and no will power!"**_

"_**His father was the perfect image of an emperor to a great empire since his birth, this boy he helped give life to is an arrogant spoiled brat! Completely undeserving to rule an empire!" **_

"_**He'll never have the same honor and grace his father had."**_

_A young eleven year old Kuzco peeked inside one of the many rooms of his palace. He heard murmuring coming from one of the rooms and caught sight of many of the elders living inside the palace. He wondered what they were discussing. His answer was less than pleasant as he eavesdropped from a crack of the door. Part of him felt betrayed and guilty as he lowered his head down and low with strands of his hair blocking the sides of his face, another part of him was was half willing to barge in there and explode at all of them for speaking ill of him, he stood himself straight and reached for the knob confidently ready to give all of those inside a piece of his royal mind, but before he could touch the knob, before finally understanding what all the elders inside were talking about. His face lowered again as he realized if he just barged in there and banished all of them then everything they're talking about was true, and he didn't want to satisfy them with that. He was the emperor, other people were supposed to satisfy him, not the other way around. Kuzco gave a small growl before stomping away and running off to his bedroom._

_Once inside his room Kuzco grabbed his Wompy and held it tight against his face and chest and screamed in it. This was nothing new. He knew a lot of people didn't like him for thousands of reasons, the biggest was when they compared him to his father and noticed the stretching difference the two of them had. He knew his father was a great man. Yzma would sometimes talk about him, so would many of the other people within the palace whom either once knew his dad or knew of him and how his leadership benefited to the people of the kingdom greatly. Kronk, Yzma's assistant showed up immediately before Kuzco's dad left but he had mentioned to him once how Kuzco's dad practically saved everyone in his village from a drought with the help of the village leader. Sometimes people talked about how his father loved his son Kuzco so much he'd even had a school built in his name, and even named the money after him as soon as his son was born, just so people could bask in the greatness his heir will become when he reaches maturity. Yzma had even mentioned to him once his father had many plans for him as he ages which he unfortunately kept secret from everyone else. Kuzco knew his dad will be gone for a long time, by now most likely forever, he found himself wondering if his dad was so great why was he so different from him? Had he stayed and his mother never passed away would things have been different? Would he be the honorable charismatic leader or heir he thinks himself to be? Why his father left, no one will ever truly know for sure, once his father was declared missing and most likely never to return his mother died of a broken heart._

_Kuzo reached inside his royal robe and pulled out half of a locket. His father, the great emperor gave this to him when he was a baby before he left. The other half was taken by his dad. Only two things from what Kuzco knew connected him to his dad, the half locket and the same llama shaped birthmark the two of them had. _

_Kuzco rarely ever pulled out his locket, he didn't like looking at it because it continuously reminded him someone very important who had loved him was gone and is never returning to complete this royal artifact. However he liked the feeling of the locket against him, it always gave him a small sense of hope. What he was hoping for, he never understood what. Was he hoping for his dad to return? Greatness in the near future? Was he hoping some of his father's greatness and/or personality would somehow rub off, on him through the locket? Kuzco wasn't sure. Then there was the birthmark. Despite llamas being his favorite animal he hated his birthmark more than anything. It was always used as an excuse to compare him to his father somehow. Just because of that mark people expect him and his father to have some sort of spiritual connection and somehow his dad will lead the empire through Kuzco. Remembering this Kuzco angrily threw down his Wompy._

_**That doesn't mean I'm HIM!" **__Kuzco shouted frustrated. Kuzco quickly lifted up his Wompy and held it tight quickly apologizing to it and placing it on his bed. He sat down his back against the wall beside his bed. He grabbed the locket and looked at his birthmark and threw himself back first against the bed frustrated and angry and called up at the ceiling._

"_**What am I doing wrong? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be you? Can I be me and you at the same time dad? I don't even know who you really are!**__"_ _Kuzco laid in silence waiting for an answer, when nothing responded he rolled on his side angrily muttering a bit before a blast of thunder scared and startled him. _

Kuzco's eyes shot open as the thunderstorm raged outside Pacha's hut. He felt a cold piece of slightly heavy metal pressed against him. He pulled it out from inside his pajamas and realized it was just his locket. He noticed flashes of lightning outside from small cracks of the window of the bedroom he sahred with Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi, Pacha's and Chicha's (his guardians') kids. Kuzco placed the royal artifact back and looked around the room. Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi were all sound asleep on their side of the room. Kuzco rolled off his side and lied on his back instead and heard the thunder and rain going off outside. Mother Nature must've decided to stir up a summer storm before vacation started. Kuzco wasn't sure what time it was, all he knew was that when the sun rose up he'd have to get up to go to his last day of school before the summer break. Kuzco was annoyed now, knowing he would have to endure the last day of school sleepy and with the haunting memory of a dream he had of a time when he was eleven. Not to mention everything outside would be damp and slippery in the morning.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the Incan Empire, large ships had made their way up north to the Aztec Empire nearly two months prior. The unknown invaders made it to the Aztec shore and immediately started attacking and stealing anything in sight.

**XXXX**

When it was finally morning in the Incan Empire, Chicha's voice called up to the kids and teen telling them to get ready for their last day. When everyone was finally downstairs Chicha and Pacha quickly noticed Kuzco's odd behavior. They highly expected him to be bouncing around the house excited for it being the last day of school and a long summer break starting. They'd even taking the liberty in Kuzco proofing the hut the previous day ready for Kuzco's macro-mini-celebration. The teenage emperor to be sitting at their breakfast table looked like a boy who had a rough night. Ordinarily Chicha would be the first to speak up and ask the kids what's wrong but Pache decided to go first this time. Pacha cleared his throat and spoke to get Kuzco's attention.

"Kuzco, everything alright?" Pacha asked. Kuzco head lifted up tiredly.

"Huh? …Oh, yeah." Kuzco mumbled before he finally stopped twirling his food with his fork and started eating. Chicha shared a look with Pacha completely unconvinced.

"Are you sure Kuzco, was it the storm that kept you up?" Chicha asked. Kuzco thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I barely got any sleep last night." Kuzco demonstrated this with a yawn, before getting up from the table ready to head off to school.

"Oh speaking of school," Chicha said deciding to hold the conversation about Kuzco's behavior for after school, "Kuzco, would you mind dropping Chaca and Tipo off? Pacha and I wanna head down to check up on the llama pen as soon as possible."

"Yeah, sure." Kuzco called out from the door way a hint of distraction in his voice. Chicha made a face and walked up to Kuzco in the living room.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong with you." Chicha said as she left the kitchen talking to Kuzco.

"What do you mean?" Kuzco asked.

You never agree to take Chaca and Tipo, to school when I tell you to." Chicha said. Kuzco shrugged and said,

"Was this some sort of test or something? Besides it's the last day, one day won't kill me." Chicha shook her head and sighed.

"Kuzco, is there something bothering you?" Chicha laid a hand on Kuzco's shoulder.

"You know you can tell Pacha and I anything right?" Chicha said. Kuzco looked down and said said, "Well…" He was interrupted when Chaca and Tipo came out the kitchen calling out, "Bye dad, bye Yupi, bye mom! Chicha kneeled down to give her kids hugs and kisses wishing them a happy last day and sending them out the door with Kuzco, before calling out to the teen,

"Kuzco, keep your head up high, but out of the clouds, you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you!" Kuzco called out back, with a backhand wave, smiling as he was looking over his shoulder to Chicha and Pacha, who was now at the door beside Chicha. Kuzco had actually sounded like he heard her, leaving smiles on Pacha's and Chicha's faces.

On the way down Chaca and Tipo splashed around the puddles left behind by the storm.

"Can you two not splash so much?" Kuzco asked. Chaca toned down her splashing a little but Tipo completely ignored him and continued on with his splashing and giggling.

"Oh hey, Kuzco, why were you all upset earlier? Chaca asked. Kuzco made a face before replacing it with a happy confident look and claiming in an overly confident voice,

"Upset?! Me? Kuzco? I'm never upset about anything! I mean come on, you guys know me! I'm cool, confident, Kuzco!" Chaca and Tipo giggled at this.

"Are you sure the words you were looking weren't, arrogant and cocky?" Chaca asked.

"No," Kuzco said, "cuz then the acronym would be ACK. And that does not sound like me." Chaca laughed lightly before Tipo accidently splashed her.

"Hey!" She cried out. Then it was Kuzco's turn to laugh.

"Not funny Kuzco!" Chaca warned him.

"Well it's funny from where I'm standing." Kuzco said between chuckles. At that Chaca took the liberty to stomp on a puddle between her and Kuzco resulting in Kuzco to jump back and slipping off the last step of the hill. Chaca and Tipo both laughed at him.

"Oh, you two just asked for it!" Kuzco said challengingly with a smirk on his face. His hand had landed on a small puddle and he flung what little dirty water he could at them. Chaca and Tipo yelped and backed away and took off running down the pathway that lead to their school with Kuzco racing beside them. Their walk to school had become a race to see who gets to school without getting splashed at by your opponents.

When the three of them finally arrived at Kuzco Acadamy they found they were lucky enough not to get drenched with their splashing but definitely needed to dry off a bit. Kuzco left Chaca and Tipo to get to their classes in the lower level of the school while he went up to get to his first period in the higher levels. On the way up Kuzco thought about how the walk to school had actually been fun, despite living with them, he hardly ever plays with Chaca, Tipo, or Yupi, of course there had been that previous summer before Kuzco was taken off the thrown to go to school, he'd spent a lot of time with Pacha and his family at the summer home he'd built for vacation, he wondered why he shouldn't just spare a little bit of time ever now and then to hang out with Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi?

_I'm the emperor, people are supposed to satisfy me, not the other way around!_

Kuzco stopped in his tracks, remembering that old phrase he continuously repeated to himself like a mantra when he was eleven and part of his early teen years. He remembered it from his dream last night He hasn't said that to himself in a long time.

"Hey Kuzco!" Malina said calling up to him with a wave.

"Oh hey, Ma-lina." Kuzco said in his usual "flirting-with-Malina" voice. Malina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So how's it going? Did you hear that giant storm last night?"

"Of course I did, I live at the top of the hill." Kuzco said.

"Oh right, did you manage to get any sleep? Cuz I could see some tiny black bags under your eyes." Malina teased. At this Kuzco paniced and opened his locker to pull out his mirror and check his face. Malina chuckled as Kuzco realized there was no sign of sleep deprivation on his face and placed the mirror back.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kuzco said and walked beside Malina to their first class of the day.

"So what are you plans for this summer? Are you going to head back to your summer home and hang out with Pacha and his family their again like what you told me about you did last summer?" Malina asked.

"Still haven't made much plans yet, however I think I'd definitely look forward to a beach and a certain hottie-hot-hottie to be by my side." Kuzco said wiggling his eyebrows in Malina's direction. Malina gave a small scowl to Kuzco and rolled her eyes before saying, "Sorry Kuzco, but I actually do have plans this summer with my family."

"Really? Where are you headed?" Kuzco asked.

"My dad got invited by a few of his distant relatives to the Mayan Kingdom to help with the giant calendar project they've been working on and they asked me to help too! I'm so excited!" Malina said.

"Mayan?" Kuzco asked, "You're half Mayan?

"Well, me not specifically, my dad has a few relatives here and there. But you know I hear Ramon is half Incan and half Aztec." Malina said.

"well that explains the sound of his name." Kuzco muttered.

"Kuzco!" Malina scolded. Kuzco raised his hands up in defense while reluctantly apologizing.

"So tell me all about this giant calander project." Kuzco said.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that." Kronk said popping out of nowhere.

It's some really horrifying stuff!" Kronk said.

"Horrifying?" Kuzco asked.

Malina sighed and said, "Kronk, there's really nothing horrifying about it."

"Oh but it is! I mean, who would want to make a calendar that's literally going to mark… JUDGEMENT DAY!" Kronk said with a gasp holding a fist against his chest and biting his lower lip.

"That calendar's going to tell us when the world's going to end?" Kuzco asked. Malina sighed again and said, "It might or it might not, I haven't grasped all the details yet, but I promise to tell you guys all about it when I get back."

"No! I don't wanna hear it!" Kronk said sticking his fingers in his ears before running off with a loud, "LALALALALA!" coming out of his mouth.

**XXXX**

The rest of the day went by fast, considering it was the last day. Most of the day was filled with either last minute pop quizzes which irked Kuzco greatly out of natural dislike of doing schoolwork and other parts of the day was mostly filled with watching documentaries as a recap for the class with the requirement of taking notes.

Until finally the last class of the day:

As Mr. M spoke to the class on the final day of school before summer vacation only one unruly student meant to rule the Kuzconian (Incan) Empire only sat staring at the clock as if willing it to go faster.

"Kuzco!" Malina whispered. The emperor to be turned his head to the hottie-hot-hottie and asked, "What? Can't you see I'm waiting for the bell to ring?"

"You have to pay attention, this could be important." Malina said. Kuzco sighed and turned to face Mr. M.

"I'm sorry to inform you students but this summer may not go as you planned, due to some unfortunate circumstances." Mr. M. stated sounding mournful.

"_Please don't say summer homework, I thought it was just a myth! Oh pretty please, please! Don't let it be summer homework!_" Kuzco begged in his head with a worried look.

"There have been some unknown invaders entering within the Aztec Empire our next door kingdom, The Empress Anacaona has made arrangements within our army to speak with the general and ask for reinforcements…". At this Mr. M's words flew out of Kuzco's ears and Kuzco's eyes widened as wide as they can possibly go with surprise and shock filling them before it was replaced with anger and a heavy glare formed in his eyes. Kuzco shot up from his seat and exclaimed,

"I never agreed to this!"

The whole class was taken by surprise at Kuzco's outburst as did Mr. M.

"Kuzco please sit back down and allow me to finish-"

"No!" Kuzco cut his teacher off and continued speaking, or more like exclaiming, "I never agreed to allow anyone from outside this kingdom to speak to the general, and especially getting my army involved with other kingdom's affairs. No one talks to the army before speaking to the emperor, it's a royal law!" While Mr. M. wiped the surprise from his face he continued speaking, "Well Kuzco considering you are currently at the moment not officially emperor I believe whoever is in charge of the palace while you're away made these arrangements without consulting you first."

"Well, who does this Empress Anacaona think she is, getting my soldiers and empire involved with her problems?" Kuzco asked his angry demeanor not soothing a bit.

"Kuzco, she is behaving in a way any leader would when they're kingdom is under siege. In the last two months half her army had already been wiped out and she is seeking an alliance from us, a neighboring kingdom. Think about it what if it was your kingdom in danger, you'd only have two options for an alliance either through the Aztecs or Mayans." Mr. M explained. At that Kuzco toned down his demeanor a bit.

"Kuzco…" Mr. M said, "You may not be crowned yet, but take this as your first real test as an emperor. It may seem unfair now, but you'll understand when you're older and a more experienced emperor Think of what you father would do in this situation..."

Kuzco's eyes widened at the mention of the former emperor, he knew exactly what his dad would do. Apparently that was something else Kuzco realized was different between him and Emperor Ayar-Manco, but Kuzco wanted people to trust his own judgment as well, he was sick of being compared to his father. Kuzco has heard enough stories about his dad to determine his personality, his father would help out of the goodness of his heart, but he'd still be endangering the innocent lives of his soldiers, tear families apart, and all for what? To save and form an alliance with strangers. Kuzco on the other hand wouldn't dare think about endangering his soldiers, sure sometimes he's taken advantage of people's servitude for selfish reasons, but he wouldn't send them off to defend strangers with their lives either. Strangers… who are probably currently in torture, and despair if he doesn't make a choice soon.

Kuzco sat down annoyed and frustrated without a word holding his head in his hands looking down at the desk. He knew everyone was probably staring at him, they have been the moment he spoke up. They were all probably thinking he was angry about the whole situation going on outside the Inca Empire, that was only half true, but this was something else entirely. This is the position rarely seen by anyone else, when a storm just as powerful as the one last night and the storm of a war arriving soon raged inside him. This is Kuzco when he's thinking,

"_Even when my dad's not here, he's still always right…"_

A/N:

Anacaona: Means Golden Flower  
Ayar-Manco: Means The Most Successful

Please review and tell me if I should continue, I know there was a lot of OOCness here and there but I hope you all still enjoyed it!

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	2. Chapter 2 Moves Like Jaguar

A/N: This is just a kick back chapter before we get to the more intense stuff.

Warning: Their maybe some slight OOCness

Please review and enjoy! (… Uh… switch that around!)

**Please enjoy and then review! :)**

**Chapter 2: Moves Like Jaguar**

When the last bell finally rung Kuzco wanted nothing more than to get out of the school with Malina and Kronk, mostly Malina though, and get back to a better mood, however Mr. M. called him back to apologize to Kuzco. The small man had been awkward at his apology, but Kuzco forgave him anyway, all he wanted was to get out of the school.

Once Kuzco made it back to Malina and Kronk he appeared much more chipper than he had in the class room, the two were confused but a happy Kuzco was much more bett- tolerable than an upset Kuzco.

To celebrate the last day of school and the start of vacation Kuzco had arranged a party at Mudka's Meat Hut two weeks prior. Everyone was in casual clothes, Kuzco in his yellow hoodie, and blue pants, Malina in her pink poncho with white leggings a belt, white top and pink hat, apparently Kuzco's number one rule to attend the party was not to wear school uniform at the party, he'd even ordered a new invention called a juke box to play music at the hut. The machine was fantastic and everyone enjoyed the music it played, besides Kuzco knew if he had instead ordered a large extravagant band like he'd originally planned it wouldn't have impressed Malina at all knowing he was wasting royal funds on a huge party just for the last day of school. Everyone Kuzco knew from school, unfortunately this had to include Ramon as well, was at the party. Luckily when one of Kuzco's favorite songs besides his theme music started playing Kuzco quickly had Malina with him on the dance floor dancing to moves like jaguar.

Everyone made large room for them in the center of the dance floor where Kuzco was busting his best moves with Malina. When Kuzco noticed all the attention was on them, unintended for once, he grabbed Malina's hand, catching her by surprise and smirked.

He started leading her in an extravagant dance. It started with Kuzco's and Malina's hands held out between them as they swayed their legs to the music. He then pulled Malina closer to him where she spun at his side while he swung to Malina's old spot and Malina landed in his after her spin. Kuzco and Malina's hands were brought up as fists and the two swayed their bodies from side to side opposite of each other. The first move was repeated between them, only this time Kuzco did the spin and Malina did the swing, only this time they didn't need to grab each other's hands. Now they were still facing each other but left space to their sides and starteded kicking their feet high while swaying their hands to the motions. Kuazco and Malina circled each other in a dance, they were incredibly close. It wasn't till Malina noticed how close Kuzco got and the empty space surrounding them as their friends watched, Malina whispered, "Kuzco, everyone's staring at us!" Kuzco smirked and said, "Who cares, you know I personally like the attention, but you should try and enjoy the lime light every now and then, you'll see how great it feels."

"Is that why you're so obsessed with it?" Malina asked. Kuzco smirked before once again catching Malina by surprise by grabbing her hand yet again and held her close to him and started using the space around the room to dance to the music. Kuzco and Malina used their hands to pull apart and get close and spin in their dancing, Malina felt excited being able to dance this way, she was going to feel embarrassed later no doubt but she had to admit the spot light wasn't so bad, also she had to admit that Kuzco certainly had the dance moves like jaguar, not that she'd ever admit it to his face, despite being his friend, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. As the song gradually came to an end everyone on the dance floor was brought back to life again swarming around them as the next song started up.

Everyone danced throughout the afternoon and most of the night. Malina was hanging outside the hut under a night sky with Yatta chatting it up with fizzy drinks in their hands and music playing in the background with lights shooting out from inside the hut where the party was still going on. Malina was enjoying her chat with Yatta when she suddenly asked an unexpected question.

"So Malina do you like Kuzco now?" Yatta asked. Malina nearly coughed out her drink when MYatta asked that question, although, she did end up slightly choking on her drink. Yatta laughed once Malina pulled herself together.

"What kind of a question is that?" Malina practically gasped as she heard Yatta laughing beside her.

"Hey, judging by how you and Kuzco were hitting it off on the dance floor, you could literally feel the electrical sparks in the air girl." Yatta said.

"It's humid out!" Malina tried to explain while accidently exclaiming her reason. Yatta couldn't help herself and gave another fit of laughter at Malina's hurried excuse. Malina scowled at her, folded her arms, and turned away with her chin up. Yatta's laughter gradually died down and she laid a hand on Malina's shoulder saying, "Girl, don't be that way, you know I'm only fooling."

Malina turned back to Yatta with a smile and sighed.

"Yatta, Kuzco and I are just friends, he's just a really good dancer, that's all."

"Whatever you say Malina." Yatta said pretending to give up before giving an evil grin and asked, "So that makes Kuzco available huh?" Malina once again nearly choked on her drink, this time Yatta had to force herself to stifle her giggles at this if she wanted to pull this off.

"You- you like Kuzco!?" Malina nearly shrieked. Yatta placed her hands on the wooden blcony railing her and Malina were leaning by outside the hut and shrugged continuing to play her part and said, "Eh, maybe a little, but hey what girl wouldn't give for a life of riches and power." Malina's eyes widened, then she scowled, trying not to glare at her best friend and said, "You're terrible Yatta."

"And he's so cute too." Yatta continued. Yatta felt a silence beside her and looked beside her to see Malina glaring at her, whether or not she was angry or jealous, Yatta couldn't tell what, but Yatta decided to quickly discard her role and laughed tapping Malina on the shoulder lightly and said, "Girl, I'm just kidding, you should see the look on your face!" Yatta stood herself straight from the railing and gestured to Malina inside the hut, "C'mon, we're gonne miss the rest of the party if we stay out her all night trying to convince you, you like Kuzco." With that Yatta walked ahead of Malina inside. Malina blinked several times taken aback by Yatta. She shook her head, sighed and, smiled, before discarding the remnants of her cup containing the fizzy drink on an abandoned messy table and followed Yatta inside where the party kept going.

Inside Malina caught sight of Kuzco dancing alongside Kronk, Guaca, and Ramon. With Ramon on Kronk's side where Kuzco wasn't, they weren't dancing in a group but more in a row, with Guaca on Kuzco's left, Kronk on his right, and Ramon to Kronk's right. A song that was really recent and never heard by Malina before was playing in the background. Although she can make out some of the lyrics as _pa pa l'americano_ As the rest of the students danced all over the hut, even a few just chilling beside the walls or inside the booths or tables of the restaurant. The four of them were doing a very odd, elaborate, and somewhat silly dance, Malina covered her mouth as she giggled at them as they all danced in synch never missing a beat. The party went on for several more hours and Malina and Yatta danced the night away with their friends as did Kuzco and Kronk did with theirs. Soon the boys and girls were dancing in a group to the music. Everyone had to admit, Kuzco may sometimes act like an arrogant jerk, but he sure knew how to throw a party. Once a song was over the ones who was hosting the party, which surprisingly wasn't Kuzco but instead his old theme song guy and Kronk's old theme song girl announced that it was karaoke time many hands shot up in the air. The two theme singers were looking for several random people, and had Kuzco come up first (not random obviously), then Kronk, and Ramon, they were all voted to sing _Viv'n la vida loca_. Everyone cheered and many others laughed in the crowd, of all the songs they were asked to sing. Malina only hoped Kuzco won't bring himself to shove Kronk and Ramon off the stage as they sang. Kuzco had to resist the urge to shove them off the stage in the beginning, knowing everyone, especially Malina would all get upset with him and leave ruining the party. He learned that mistake when he ruined Dirk Brock's voice and he was not going through that again. He soon found himself enjoying himself with his semi-friend (Kronk) and rival (Ramon), of course it did help that Kuzco was the one singing in the middle of them both, somewhat making him the star of the show. When the song ended, everyone cheered for them, and Kronk, Ramon, and a reluctant Kuzco got off the stage to allow someone else to sing. The next group were a small handful of the cheerleaders from school who got up to sing Asereje (The Ketchup Song). The party was full of excitement as many people went up to go sing in front of the entire junior class of Kuzco Academy's high school. Several more groups and singles went up to sing, Yatta had just come down after singing I Got Nerve, when theme song girl asked who well be the next lucky pick. Yatta automatically raised Malina's hand up to go next.

"Yatta! What are you doing?" Malina hissed.

"Theme song girl! Malina would love nothing more than to go up next!" Yatta shouted at the smaller woman. Theme song girl smiled and gestured the girl up to the stage, as for Yatta, she took the liberty in pushing Malina up the stage.

"Yatta I don't even know what song I should sing!" Malina whispered.

"Don't worry girl, I've got that covered." Yatta said before speeding off the stage to talk to theme song guy who was in charge of playing the songs. Yatta whispered to him, "Malina would like to sing the song, "Just The Way I Am." Theme song guy nodded and started playing the song. Malina held onto the microphone on stage looking at the crowd confused until she heard a song start playing for her to sing. Malina wasn't sure she wanted to sing that song but the entire junior class started roaring in cheers, she could barely hear the sounds of Kuzco and Yatta being the loudest ones cheering. Malina took a breath knowing she wasn't getting out of this and started singing. The song was upbeat and catchy and had everyone at the party dancing and cheering for Malina. It was a good thing to, if Malina was going to sing something emotional and sweet it'd probably bring down the whole party. Once the song was over everyone cheered for Malina as she walked off the stage. The cheerleaders, Yatta and the rest of her friends (Kuzco, Kronk, Guaca, and Ramon) all complimented her while several gave her pats on the back. Malina looked to Kuzco whom she caught smiling at her, Malina turned away her face reddening just a bit on her cheeks.

Several hours later the party started dying down and many of the guests had already started going home. Eventually it was just Kuzco, Malina, Kronk, Yatta, Guaca, and Ramon with three cheerleaders surrounding him left in Mudka's Meat Hut. It seemed like nothing more than a friendly outing amongst friends, little did anyone know that a message had been sent from within the palace and is currently traveling to Pacha's hut on the highest hill of a small farming village for Emperor Kuzco…

A/N:

Hope everyone enjoyed! Please review and recommend this story to friends. **:)**

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


End file.
